draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Gaius Julius Caesar
Gaius Julius Caesar, better known as Caligula, is an essential character of Dracula Untold. He is the first vampire to be recorded in history, perhaps the progenitor of the vampire race. Unlike other vampires, he had less of a human appearance, as his body was heavily aged, with all his teeth being fangs and his fingernails being sharp like claws. He was once mortal but made a Faustian deal with a demon (perhaps one of the demons of Lucifer/Satan) he had summoned from Hell. In exchange for his service and possibly his soul, the demon let Gaius drink it''s blood, becoming a vampire.'' Gaius was betrayed by his sire and imprisoned in Broken Tooth Mountain where he remained for centuries; until the Middle Ages when he was freed by Vlad III Tepes. Biography Before becoming a vampire, Gaius Julius Caesar or Caligula was the Emperor of Rome between 37 and 41 AD. As an Emperor, Gaius earned his legacy as an insane tyrant from his reputation of cruelty, sadism, extravagance, and sexual perversity. Probably between his ascent to the throne and his supposed death at the hands of the Senate, Gaius summoned a demon from Hell to make a Faustian blood-pact in exchange for power and immortality becoming the first known vampire in history. The demon fulfilled it's part of the deal but later betrayed him and cursed Gaius to spend eternity in Broken Tooth Mountain, feeding on travelers to satiate his thirst for human blood. Presumably from the lack of regular victims to feed on, Gaius became more aged and monstrous in appearance, with all of his teeth becoming fangs and his fingernails becoming sharp like claws. Events of Dracula Untold Personality Gaius is an old and immensely powerful elder vampire whose chief motivation is to seek vengeance on his traitorous sire for his imprisonment. He seems detached from the affairs of the mortal world, only concerned with his vengeance. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Vampire physiology:' Gaius has all of the powers of a vampire; albeit likely at a far heightened level. **'Immortality:' Gaius is over two thousand years old. **'Superhuman strength:' Gaius described his strength and the strength of vampires in general; as that of a hundred men. He easily overpowered the human Vlad, pinning him against a rock and threatening to disembowel him. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Gaius's undead flesh and body is regenerated and restored in seconds if any damage is done to it. **'Superhuman speed:' Gaius described his speed and the speed of vampires in general; as that of a falling star. **'Metamorphosis:' As a vampire, Gaius can morph his appearance to a less human, feral, rapidly changing form, allowing him to make his fingertips sharp or making his flesh, inhumanly elastic, stretching his jaws and tongue several inches. **'Weather control:' As a full vampire; Gaius can form instant dark storm clouds to shield himself from the sun. **'Superhuman senses:' As with all vampires, Gaius had inhuman senses, being able to hear heartbeats and sense movement from several yards away and having a sonar like perspective, see clearly in pitch darkness and through the living bodies, seeing the blood vessels and organs moving. **'Vampirism:' Gaius possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest his blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them and cause them to have monstrous dreams with images of the people they love the most being in danger or dying (a possible premonition of what would happen if they gave into their thirst) and predatory animals with vampiric red eyes and some glimpses of a vampires clawed hands and teeth. They will then awaken in another place hours later and will adjust to their new traits and senses. If they do not drink blood for the span of three days, they will become human again by the morning of the last day. If they do drink blood, their condition will be irreversible and all consuming as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, and an intense fear for Christian ornaments, such as a crucifix, which they perceive as glowing red and having an intense light. To them, being around it is like being near a large and intense fire or light. Weaknesses *'Silver:' The very sight of silver makes Gaius weak as seen when his vision was blurred and distorted. He could not stand being an inch near it. Other vampires burn when touched with silver, along with reducing their strength and speed, and impairing their vision. Silver in large amounts could be able to reduce his strength and speed, and impair his vision, making him physically as weak as a human. *'Sunlight:' Prolonged exposure will deteriorate and disintegrate Gaius into a charred, corps like figure similar to a thousand year old fossil; although he will regenerate if he is exposed to blood. *'Wood:' Sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill Gaius, causing him and whatever he wears to rapidly decompose and disintegrate, along with the clothes he wears, as if time is accelerated on him. He will then end up a fossil like, corpse with tatter cloth that was once his clothes. *'Crucifixes' - A crucifix can keep most full vampires away and has a similar affect to silver. However, since Gaius is the first vampire in existence, the effects of the crucifix most likely do not affect him. *'Bloodlust' - Vampires are driven by an eternal, damning thirst for living human blood, causing them to have trouble being in close proximity to humans, especially being in their personal space. Gaius (apparently) suffered no real negative effect from the blood lust; likely either due to his age or to the fact that he had spent so long trapped alone within the mountains where fresh blood was in such short supply. Former weaknesses *'Limited mobility:' Gaius was bound to Broken Tooth Cave by his demonic sire. Only by siring another and having said person complete the transformation would he be able to leave the cave. When Vlad drank his dying wife's blood to complete his transformation; this curse was broken, and Gaius was able to leave the cave and venture back into the world. Category:Characters Category:Dracula Untold Characters Category:Vampires